


Green and Blue

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: Soulmate AU.





	

“Wake up Kara, you’re going to be late for your first day” 

 

“Just.. five more minutes” 

 

“Ugh!” 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Alex practically dragged her sister out of bed, which was not an easy feat to accomplish. 

 

“If you don’t get ready soon we’re going to be late and I’m never going to drive you to school again” 

 

“Alright, alright” Kara groaned as she changed and got ready in one second. 

 

“Show off, alright let’s go” 

 

…

 

Kara walked closely behind her sister. It was her first year of high school and she was extremely nervous. 

 

“Kara I’m pretty sure I can hear your bones rattling, calm down. We have the same classes together, for the most part” 

 

“I’m just nervous Alex, what if I meet my soulmate? Oh my god what if they don’t like me?” 

 

“Of course they’ll like you, they're your soulmate, now come on” Alex stopped in the hallway in front of a door. 

 

“Here we are” She looked back at her sister. “Stop shaking like a leaf you’ll be fine” 

 

Kara glared at her as they walked into the classroom, there were only a few students but heads still turned. Kara and Alex sat in the back of the room, and Kara’s nerves eased. Students starting filling in the seats and one particular girl caught Kara’s eye. She was absolutely beautiful, she had dark hair and green eyes and her jaw was so defined it could probably cut glass. The girl looked her way and Kara immediately glanced elsewhere, her cheeks burning up. 

 

“Alright students, I’m Mr. Clarke and I will be your English teacher this year” The teacher said, writing his name on the board. 

 

…

 

Class went by fairly quick and Kara was already hungry by the end. She followed Alex to the lunchroom. 

 

“Winn! Hey!” Kara said waving to a boy from across the lunchroom. 

 

“Kara!” They hugged quickly before joining the lunch line. 

 

Kara knew Winn from 6th grade, he was a quiet boy but had became her friend when no one else would. She was the adopted freak and no one would even go near her, but Winn was different and he showed her kindness. 

 

“Wow! You- uh, you look different” He commented in line. 

 

“Different?” 

 

“I mean you look great but you just seem, older looking” 

 

“Is that your way of pointing out that I went through puberty this summer?” She teased. Winn turned fifty shades of red and nodded quickly. He was right though, during the summer she had gone up two cup sizes and she had developed an hourglass figure. Not to mention she somehow got abs, Alex said it was her powers. 

 

Kara and Winn sat down next to Alex at an empty table. Kara looked around the cafeteria and the same girl from before caught her eye, she sat alone. 

 

“Hey, um do you guys know who that is?” Kara asked, signaling towards the girl in the corner. 

 

“That would be Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor’s adoptive sister” Winn said with a mouth full of pizza. 

 

“She’s sitting by herself”

 

“She’s a Luthor Kar, no one really wants to sit next to her” Alex whispered. 

 

“What does that matter?” Kara said defensively. 

 

“Her brother Lex did terrible things, he’s in jail now for killing a lot of people” The oldest Danvers chimed in. 

 

“Well, she’s not her brother” Kara huffed, getting up. 

 

“Wait Kar-” 

 

Kara strolled over with her plate to the girls empty table, she looked confident and had a stoic expression despite being shunned by everyone in the school. The girl glanced up at Kara, face unchanging. 

 

“Hi, My name is Kara, do you mind if I sit here?” She asked smiling as brightly as she could. Lena looked at her and raised an eyebrow before nodding. The blonde sat down across from Lena and soon enough Alex and Winn sat at her sides. 

 

“Hi, I’m Alex” 

 

“And I’m Winn, it’s very nice to meet you” 

 

Lunch went by rather quietly, Lena never said a word and Alex and Winn kept talking about which classes they hated the most while Kara ate her lunch silently in between them. 

 

“Hey, are you going to eat that Alex?” Kara asked, mouth full as she pointed to Alex’s uneaten pizza. 

 

“Just take it Kar” 

 

Kara beamed and snatched the pizza before smiling sweetly at her sister. 

 

“I love you” 

 

“I love you too, now shut up and finish eating or we’re going to be late again.”

 

… 

 

**LENA’S POV**

 

Lena sat in silence, taking small bites of her greasy pizza as she felt a presence standing in front of her. She glanced up and was met with the most gorgeus girl she’d ever seen before. The girl smiled at her, and Lena tried hard not to melt under her vibrant grin. She recognised the girl from her English class, she had wavy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that Lena wanted to drown in. 

 

“Hi, My name is Kara, do you mind if I sit here?” The girl asked. She had the voice of a literal angel. Lena didn’t trust her own voice so she nodded. The girl sat and was soon joined by two of her friends. A boy, whose name she learned was Winn, and a girl, Alex, with short brown hair. Winn and Alex fought while Kara scarfed down her food adorably, Lena held back a smile. The blonde had quite the appetite, Lena guessed as she asked for the other girl’s pizza. 

 

“I love you” she said to Alex. 

 

“I love you too” 

 

Lena’s heart dropped. Apparently the blonde was taken. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_ FLASHBACK _

 

_ Kara shot up, screaming in pain as writing was being etched into her side right underneath her ribs. Alex bursted into the room and held her as the tears flowed. When it was finally over Kara composed herself enough to step into the bathroom and look into the mirror.  _

 

_ “Why are you being so nice to me?” was forever tattooed onto her skin.  _

 

_ … _

 

_ Lena bit her lip and drew blood as she tried not to scream, the words appeared on her wrist. She held herself as the pain continued and only when it was over did she slump back into bed and look down at her mark.  _

 

_ “You’re special, and I don’t think you know that” was scribbled onto her wrist in small letters.  _

 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
  


A week went by and the trio still sat next to her. It made her happier than she cared to admit. Lena eventually opened up to them a little and started participating in their conversations. 

 

“You know, Mr. Clarke is having us write an essay by tonight, no one has time for that!” Alex protested. Kara leaned into the other girl. 

 

“He’s kind of annoying” Lena added. 

 

“Right! Little Miss Sunshine here actually enjoys his class” Alex commented. 

 

Kara pouted and Lena laughed, watching as the other girl crossed her arms. She was so cute. 

 

…

 

Two days later, Lena sat down, legs crossed in front of a bookshelf in the library. With her nose in a book she didn’t notice Kara until the blonde sat down next to her, smiling. Lena still found her adorable but she felt angry and she didn’t really know why. 

 

“Hi Lena!” she said enthusiastically. 

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh i’m here to get a book for Alex” Kara smiled. 

 

A rush of envy went through Lena, Kara smiled and beamed at the mention of Alex’s name and she couldn’t help but feel jealous. 

 

“Doesn’t your girlfriend know how to get her own books?” 

 

Kara stared wide eyed, mouth gaping. “S-she is not my girlfriend!” Kara protested. Lena raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Sure she’s not.”

 

“She’s my sister!” 

 

Now it was Lena’s turn to stare. “Y-you’re sister?” Kara nodded. The brunette considered this for a moment before coming up with a new question, partially to steer away from the fact that she thought Alex was Kara’s girlfriend, and partially to get an answer. 

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Lena asked, turning to face Kara. Kara smiled brighter than she sun. 

 

“What’s wrong with me being nice to you?” she asked, fully beaming at the brunette. 

 

“I’m a Luthor, no one wants to be friends with me” 

 

“Oh Lena” Kara started, taking Lena’s hand in her own. “I don’t care what you’re last name is. Lena… you’re special, and I don’t think you know that.”

 

Lena’s world stopped in that moment. The words she had been re-reading on her wrist every night since she was 13 were just spoken to her by the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Kara was her soulmate. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Kara and Lena became best friends, they took everything slow despite knowing they would eventually become more than just friends. Lena knew Kara like the back of her own hand and Kara knew Lena. The day that Kara revealed that she was an alien was a very intense day. Once the words were out, Kara looked down at the floor, expecting Lena to hate her, to loathe her. But Lena could never do that. So she kissed her. She kissed Kara like she had never kissed anyone before. And Kara kissed her back.  _

 

**THREE YEARS LATER (Present Day)**

 

There was a knock at the door. Kara stood up and answered it, standing in front of her was her beautiful girlfriend. Lena threw herself into Kara’s arms, kissing her passionately. Kara felt like she was flying with every kiss, Lena made her feel truly happy and complete. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. 

 

“I love you Lena”

  
“I love you Kara”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at AU's, especially not soulmate AU's. I tried but I don't do slow burn. I usually rush right into it.


End file.
